A Kiss
by lindseyl0ve
Summary: So, I basically made this up on the spot at 330 in the morning, so it's really silly. And I would like to thank my friend Kelsey for telling me to make up a story, that resulted in this! But yeah, enjoy! Kogan fluff; one shot.


Once upon a time, there were two best friends. Two boys, a blond and a brunette. The blond was named Kendall and the brunette was named Logan. Well actually, his name was Hortense, but we'll save that story for another time.

One day Logan and Kendall were sitting on their big comfortable orange couch in their apartment, located at the Palmwoods. See, Logan and Kendall were in a boy band called Big Time Rush with their other two best friends James and had just broken up with his girlfriend, Camille, because she cheated on him with was spending the day trying to cheer Logan up, because he hated seeing his friend hurt. He was furious at Camille and had more than a few choice words for her, but his main goal was to cheer up Logan.

"Hey Logie, wanna play some video games?" Kendall asked his friend with a hopeful smile. Logan hadn't been in the mood to do anything. Logan hesitated for a few seconds before replying,

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." he replied simply, in a monotone voice.

Kendall took the answer and turned on their xbox game console.

"What do you want to play?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I don't really care Kenny, anything is fine with me." Logan replied, again in a monotone replied with a saddened sigh and turned on Halo.

Kendall knew that it was one of Logan's favorite video games. Logan's face formed a small smile when he saw what Kendall had picked, his best friend knew him so sat down next to his friend, more closely than necessary, and lightly rested his elbow on his friend's thigh. Logan didn't find it weird at all, he and Kendall were also close and always touching just like how Carlos and James were always touching. He actually found it weird if he and Kendall weren't touching in a physical way. Whether it be a hand on a shoulder, or an arm wrapped around each other. They had a physical friendship and they had always had a physical friendship, it was just normal for was probably also because Kendall and Logan both had feelings for each other, but they didn't know. The only people who knew were James and Carlos, and that was because the two of them had to hear Kendall and Logan complain about it all the time.

"_I feel like Logan doesn't even notice me!_" James would sit and listen to Kendall complain.

"_Kendall wouldn't like me, I'm such a know it all. Why would he like that?_" Logan would whine to Carlos.

Logan could feel his heart beat a little faster as he caught a whiff of Kendall's body spray and felt the warmth of Kendall's skin through the fabric of his jeans. Logan quickly shook it off, probably just not getting enough air to his heart, and concentrated on the TV screen. Logan was always trying to deny his feelings for Kendall, seeing as how he thought Kendall would never have feelings for him. He knew that his friend was trying to make him feel better about what had happened, but it was hard at times to think that a girl that he really liked would kiss his best friends. It got him down, but he was trying his best to be cheerful around Kendall.

"So uh... Let's make this game a little more fun!" Kendall smiled at Logan, controller in hand. Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend, signaling him to continue.  
>"Whoever gets the higher kill count, gets a prize." his friend continued, his smile turning into a smirk. Kendall knew how much Logan loved competition.<p>

"What's the prize?" Logan asked, an eyebrow still raised.

"A kiss!" A shout came from the apartment. The two boys blushed and looked around, thinking that they were alone.A small tan boy popped out of the apartment swirly slide with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Carlos, how long have you been here?" Kendall asked, obviously confused.

"A while, I've been in my room cleaning. James lost his stupid lucky comb and I told him that I would look for it in the apartment while he looked around the Palmwood's park. But yeah! I think the prize should be a kiss!" Carlos said excitedly.

"B-but why a kiss?" Logan stammered, finding it hard to ask the question. Carlos knew how much he liked Kendall, why would he set him up like this? Kendall would never go for it.

"Well, why not?" The tan boy smirked. See, Carlos and James shared a secret that no one would ever know. James and Carlos knew that they had to get Kendall and Logan together somehow but couldn't think of anything. The two knew that they couldn't just ask Camille to break up with Logan so he could get with Kendall, she would never go for that. So when Camille and James were running lines for a role and there was a kissing scene, the boy jumped at the opportunity. James knew that if he kissed Camille, Logan would break up with her. The tall boy felt awful for doing what he did, but he knew that it had to be done. Kendall and Logan had to be together, they were in love with each other.

"A kiss, huh? Well, Carlos does have a point: why not?" Kendall agreed with a smirk. He knew he had feelings for Logan, and this was his chance to hopefully show Logan that. It was now or never. And the fact that no matter who won, someone was getting a kiss. It was a win-win situation.

"Uh- Well, okay." Logan agreed hesitantly. Carlos gave the two boys a smile and walked out of the apartment, failing at finding his best friend's lucky comb.

"So, a kiss it is then." Kendall smiled as Carlos exited the apartment. Logan nodded quietly, feeling his cheeks two best friends had a vigorous game that involved a lot of shoving, slapping, and inappropriate name calling, but in the end it was Logan who prevailed.

"So, is this when we mouth kiss?" Kendall smirked, setting his controller down on the coffee table in front of the two. He was trying to make the situation less awkward, but he had a feeling that what he just said did not help. Logan's eyes grew wide as he set his controller down next to Kendall's.

"Uh, I'm not really sure.. I mean... The whole thing with Camille, I just.. I'm not sure if I'm ready.." He babbled. Of course Logan wanted to kiss Kendall, he was just terrified of messing up. The thought of him not being a good kisser and Kendall not having feelings for him kept running through his head.

"Come on Logie, it's your prize. And the offer won't be up for long." Logan's friend said to him in a quiet, almost sincere voice.

"Okay, fine!" Logan finally caved. It never took him long to agree to let Kendall do something. Kendall was Logan's everything. Logan could never say no to Kendall. The room grew eerily silent as the two boys stared into each other's eyes. Logan couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful Kendall's eyes looked, almost like emeralds. And Kendall couldn't help but compare Logan's eyes to a sea of deep dark chocolate. A sea of dark chocolate that he would love to get lost in, every moment of every day.

Kendall raised his hand up to Logan's neck, placing a thumb on Logan's cheek. If he didn't make a move, Logan wouldn't have done anything. Logan's heart started beating faster and faster by every second. Kendall slowly pulled Logan in closer to him, Kendall could smell Logan's mint flavored gum, feel every warm breathe against his skin.  
><em>'It's now or never.'<em> Kendall thought to himself as he finally closed the gap between his and Logan's lips.

_'Is this really happening? Am I really about to kiss Kendall Knight? The boy I've had feelings for as long as I can remember? Is it actually possible for Kendall to have feelings for me, like I have for him?'_ Logan thought to himself before he finally felt the sensation of Kendall's soft plump lips against his own.

The two boys sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before Logan wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck, deepening the kiss in the heat of the much later the kiss ended, the two boys needed air. It was a wonderful first kiss. Full of emotion and years of pent up sexual frustration that was finally able to be released. Logan and Kendall sat on the couch, Logan was now sitting in Kendall's lap with his arms still wrapped around Kendall's neck while Kendall had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist, smiling at each other.

"I have something to say..." Logan said quietly.

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asked him, concerned. Kendall thought he did something wrong. He feared that his best friend was going to tell him something that he truly did not want to hear. That Logan did not find have feelings for him in any way and that the kiss was just a one time thing and nothing like that would ever happen again.

"I... Really, really like you Kenny..." Logan stated, staring into Kendall's emerald green eyes.  
>"I mean... I'm pretty sure I'm not gay.. But I'm only seventeen, so I don't exactly know that yet, but I truly have feelings for you and I think I might actually love you." Logan added.<p>

He thought it would be best to get his feelings out into the open now, so nothing would be awkward later stared into his best friend's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Logie, I really have feelings for you as well. I have. For a while." Kendall smiled, pulling Logan closer to him.

"So, what does this mean?" Logan asked leaning his head on top of Kendall's, smiling.

"This means that we have feelings for each other. And this means that would should, I don't know... Maybe date." Kendall replied, leaning his head on Logan's 's smile grew wider, he was now smiling from ear to ear.

"I love the way you think Kenny." He commented, kissing the top of Kendall's head.

"Yeah. I know." Kendall retaliated with a smug smile.


End file.
